The present invention relates to the manufacture of small thin flat metallic parts which are non-uniform with regard to at least one significant characteristic. That is, the parts may be of non-uniform thickness, non-uniform material etc. and may therefor be fairly described as "multi-characteristic parts". Such parts have been manufactured in the past, as for example, in a "step rolling" operation resulting in a metal strip of non-uniform thickness longitudinally. A subsequent blanking operation included at least one interface between sections of differing thickness. As will be apparent, parts of non-uniform thickness or "multi-gage" parts have been thus provided.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved method of manufacture for both multi-gage and other multi-characteristic parts wherein the step rolling operation is eliminated and an electron beam welding step is substituted therefor, substantial advantage being realized in the elimination of metal waste and particularly in flexibility of the method.